


Extra Practice

by aspenlift



Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Basically, Chicago Bulls, M/M, NBA, One-Shot, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, mostly free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspenlift/pseuds/aspenlift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long afternoon practice leads to a chance encounter between Jimmy Butler and Derrick Rose in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Practice

The sound of sneakers squeaking across the court, players yelling out sets and coaches blowing whistles filled the Chicago Bulls practice facility on a warm Saturday afternoon in April. Among the most vocal of players was Jimmy Butler, the team’s 6-7 starting small forward and de facto leader.

Jimmy understood his role on the team and that when they were on the court he was largely responsible for pushing them. He took his position very seriously and right now it was serious times. The team had lost three of their last five games and were in danger of slipping out of the playoff race. There was no taking it easy; It was do-or-die time for them. And despite it being near the end of the season, everyone played with high intensity as they scrimmaged. No one wanted to miss the playoffs.

“82!” Joakim Noah called as he set a pick and the players went into motion. Jimmy, with the ball in his hand, ran past the hard pick and, with space, pulled up for a free-throw line jump shot.

_Swish!_

“Okay, bring it in! Bring it in!” coach said blowing his whistle and calling the practice to a stop.

Drenched in sweat, the team huddled together with the training staff at center court. Coach gave a short speech saying they had a strong practice but it would never matter if they weren't consistent on gameday. He soon started preaching about togetherness and having eaching other backs. Jimmy looked across the huddle and saw Derrick Rose listening intently. Like the rest of the team, he was dripping in sweat with his red practice jersey sticking to his body showing his chiseled chest and hard six-pack. Not wanting to stare too hard, Jimmy quickly looked away and back at their coach.

“We have Miami on Tuesday—it’s going to be a tough one,” coach continued. “Take tomorrow off and rest up. We’ll be traveling on Monday. Meet here at the facility and we’ll ride to the airport like normal.”

They broke the huddle with a loud _BULLS!_ and the players departed to the locker room laughing and joking around. Everyone except Jimmy.

Being the competitor that he was, Jimmy took each loss especially hard. He knew what his team was capable of. He also knew he had to be the one to step up when it was crunch time. Because of that, he walked back over to the left side of the court and started getting extra shots up. If the team was going to be successful, it was going to fall on his and Derrick’s shoulders.

Baseline jumpers. Three-pointers. Mid-range. Post-up. Ball handling. He spent the next 90 minutes doing it all. When his legs were too dead to push off of, he decided to call it quits and head out.

He was drenched in sweat as he made his way to the locker room, by this time wearing nothing but his practice shorts and sneakers. The locker room was empty of people but towels, shoes, practice clothes and socks littered the floor. Jimmy walked to his locker and got his shower belongings and took off his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waste. He then made his way in the shower area. As he got closer to the door, he could hear another shower running. He thought everyone was gone but figured maybe it was a member of the cleaning staff in it. As he entered, the room was slightly steamy from the hot shower being ran. Jimmy was about to head to his favorite shower, one near the back-left of the room.

Soon as he turned the corner he saw D. Rose in the shower washing himself. His back was turned away from Jimmy facing the wall where the shower head was attached. He was covered in his soap and currently scrubbing the right side of his body.

Jimmy stopped in his tracks. Just like in the huddle and like he has many times before, he began to stare at the starting point guard. He watched as the water and soap was slowly rolled down D. Rose's caramel-colored body. His back muscles flexed as he moved the wet sponge up and down his body. His eyes followed a thick pouf of white soap run slowly down Derrick’s back and between his ass checks. Jimmy licked his lips. D. Rose looked good and Jimmy felt his mouth go dry and his heartbeat sped up the more he watched his teammate.

Damn. He thought. He had been stealing glances at the fellow All-Star all season but he had never seen this much of him. It was D. Rose’s first time being healthy in the past two seasons and as such Jimmy saw him a lot more than he normally did. It wasn’t lost on Jimmy how much the guard had changed. His lean body was now full of muscle. His confidence. The looks he gave when he was in the zone. It was all sexy as fuck. And Jimmy wanted him. Badly.

Jimmy knew he should move before the guard turned and saw him checking him out but his mind couldn’t compel his body to take a step. He stood there paralyzed as he took in Rose’s cut body and tight ass.

Derrick moved under the shower head and the soap that once covered his body watched off, showing a clear shining body underneath. Jimmy put his hands over his shorts and felt his dick, hard and bulging as ever. He wanted badly to put his hands in his shorts and feel his stiff member. He was trying not too, though. He needed mot move before hew was caught. Right before he was about to give in Derrick turned around under the shower.

Jimmy inhaled sharply knowing he was about to be exposed but quickly let out a small exhale. Derrick’s eyes were closed as he stood under the shower and the water ran down his head and faced. He ran his hands over his thick hair on his head. His tattoos shined bright against his clean body and Jimmy’s eyes followed the trail from his chest to his soft penis and balls hanging low.

Knowing he was pressing his luck, Jimmy took a step forward in the opposite direction and heard.

“Oh, shit, you scared the hell out of me, Jimmy.”

He looked up and saw Derrick staring back at him.

“Hey, man, what’s up?” Jimmy said nervously.

_Fuck. Did he notice him looking?_

“Nothing much,” Derrick said.

“Cool, I’m about to head over to the shower,” Jimmy said and started walking to an empty shower stall.

He didn’t know if Derrick had seen him staring or not. Regardless, he was thankful it wasn't an awkward interaction. Jimmy walked past Derrick’s shower and took one that was a couple aisles down. He turned on the water, cool at first, and waited for it to heat up.

“Do you have any conditioner?"

Jimmy turned around to see Derrick standing at his stall with a towel around his waist. He was still dripping wet from his shower.

“Uh, yeah,” Jimmy said turning to reach in his bag for it.

Before he could finish looking, Derrick stepped in his stall and walked up to Jimmy.

“I know you were checking me out back then,” he said, his voice low and hushed. “I know you been checking me out for a while.”

“I was…” Jimmy said not sure what to say. Derrick was so close to him their chest were touching. He felt his warm breath against his throat.

“You was what?” he asked.

“I was… I was checking you out,” Jimmy admitted. Why lie? He was caught. There wasn't any sense in trying to cover it up now.

Derrick smiled and pushed him backward against the shower wall, water now falling on both of their bodies.

“I knew you were,” he said. “Now show me what you wanted to do."

Jimmy looked back at D. Rose's darkened eyes and images from earlier ran through his mind. Images of Derrick naked, wet and primed for the taking.

He grabbed Derrick’s face and pulled him in for a kiss, hard at first but then softer as their tongues moved around in each other's mouse. He even kissed great.

Jimmy hands moved down D. Rose’s body to his hardened cock and started stroking it. It was thick and hard in his hands.

And how could he forget his own dick? Now wet from water and pre-cum. Before he could reach for it, Derrick beat him to it using both hands to stroke his nine-inch cock.

Jimmy let out a small moan. “Put it in your mouth,” he breathed.

Obediently, D. Rose dropped to his knees and put Jimmy’s member in his mouth while stroking his own dick.

How many times had Jimmy wished for this moment? For Derrick Rose to be all his to fuck in any way he wanted to fuck him. The thought alone was enough to make him almost bust right then but he composed himself.

Soon after, he turned D. Rose around and started kissing him intensely again. 

"I'm about to be so deep inside you," he said. And with that he bent Derrick over and put his hands in hair and slowly put his dick inside of him. 

"Fuck yes," he moaned as the tip of his dick entered the guard. 

" _Deeper_ ," Rose commanded. 

Jimmy quickly obliged and soon enough all of him was inside D. Rose. He soon starting moving his hips back and forth as his dick went in and out of Derrick's tight hole.

He could hear Derrick letting out low moans and right when he was going to say something, he heard a moan escape his own mouth.

Jimmy put his hands on Rose's hips and started slamming himself harder inside of him. The only sounds you could hear was the shower water, his balls slapping against D. Rose and the moans escaping his lips.

"This is all mine," he said as he fucked for the former league MVP. "All mine." 

Jimmy didn't know how much more he had left in him. He could feel the buildup in his dick and he knew that with a few more strokes he was going to bust.

Derrick looked back at him and smiled. Jimmy didn’t know why but seeing Derrick smile at him combined with the look of pleasure in his eyes, pushed Jimmy over the edge.

“ohmygod” he breathed as he felt the cum shoot out his cock and into Derrick.

Jimmy felt like a light had exploded inside his body. The orgasm was so strong that he could barely stand upright. And right on time, he heard Derrick let out  a loud gasp as he came too. He backed up against the shower stall for support.

They stood there for a moment breathing hard as the last remnants of their orgasms left their bodies slowly.

“That felt so damn good,” Derrick said, closing his eyes for a moment.

“ _You_ felt so damn good,” Jimmy said, looking back at the All-Star guard. “I needed that.”

“What are you doing tonight?” Derrick asked.

“What coach told us to do: rest,” Jimmy said with a chuckle.

“You should come over to my place” Derrick suggested. “I’m pretty good at resting."

Jimmy felt a smile spread over his face. “I'd liked that. A lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I love writing Derrick/Jimmy fics so if you have any prompts or scenes you would like to see, send them my way. Let me know your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
